Brother wars
by BurtonPoe aka Dr.Fish
Summary: What if Sarah had a boyfriend who disappeared? What if Jareth was responsible? And what would Jareth's brother do to with Sarah's new boyfriend? Would he do the same as Jareth did to her last boyfriend?  r&r please!


King Carmen

Jareth stood and watched Sarah on her date with Josh. Josie, as Sarah put it. Sarah knew what was going to happen. That's why she was so tense. She knew Jareth was going to make Josh run the labyrinth. Josh was blonde with a capital B. It looked bleach blonde but it wasn't. It was his natural hair color. His green eyes framed by his blond hair and bangs. Sarah and Jareth didn't know was Josh knew he was going to run the labyrinth.

Two days later

Josh followed the twist and turns trying to get to the center to save Sarah when.

"Hey boy." Josh stopped. He felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned to see a man who look extremely like Jareth. Only taller. His hair was black with red hair dye where Jareth had his blue and purple. He was slim just exactly like Jareth. He put his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh felt sadness soak into like he was a sponge. He looked at the castle that he knew he never reach. He sighed. He knew this man was Sarah's lost boyfriend. She had planed to move into his apartment when he went on a cruise. When people got off the boat he wasn't among them. Not only that he was Josh's brother.

"He did it to me. He made me a monster." Said Josh's brother looking at the castle with Josh.

"How did you change into this?" Josh asked his brother turning to look at his brother.

"It took years." he said still staring at the castle. "I was with Sarah before she ran the labyrinth again. She knew she like Jareth. But when she said she loved him to his face he became obsessive. He wanted Sarah to himself even though Sarah said it was impossible for them to be together. He made me run the labyrinth to save Sarah who wasn't there. I didn't make it. He changed me into a goblin. I spent three years. Three years trying to change. But one day Jareth's brother came to me. He told be there were kingdoms that had no kings that I could rule one."

"Which one?" Josh asked looking at his sad brothers black eyes.

"One that Jareth took the power from, the one I took the power back from. Dream demons."

"That's why Sarah came to me." said Josh wide eyed. "She said she had dreams of you telling her to come to me for safety. And she said that you knew I loved her the whole time you were with her."

"Yes but to become a king comes with a price." said Josh's brother turning Josh to face him.

"What?" asked Josh.

"You must help Jerome collect what Jareth owes him. It seems small but a war could brake out when he trys to collect. So it could be bloody. Brother you and I can make Jareth pay for what he did for Sarah. He made her lose the men she loved.

"Where can I meet King Jerome, King Carmen?"

In the castle

"Jareth you idiot! Let me help Josh! Josh needs me! You are a real jerk!" Screamed Sarah. She paced back and forth muttering to herself about the gun under the pillow at home. Jareth watched as she paced back and forth turning so hard that he thought she looked like she was going to fall over. He had one leg slung over the edge of the throne he tapped the horse whip he had in time with her walking. He smiled and said,

"Sarah you are very stubborn woman. Relax. He should be able to make it."

"Jareth! No one even wished me away! What the heck! Why am I here?" Jareth smiled at the look of pure furry on Sarah's face. He sat up and streched taking his time to answer her. He loved the look on her face when he said,

"Easy Sarah. There is a simple answer for that... I was bored. I'm tired of seeing you with other guys. Sarah, dinner will be in about in hour. You can go to your room until then." Sarah growled and thought of another question that puzzled her even more than the first one. Just as Jareth was leaving the room she said,

"WAIT! Where are all the goblins and chickens and all?" Jareth smile and answered that made Sarah scowl at him.

"Well I think you don't need to know everything now do you, Sarah?"

King Carmen's Castle

"Marie, go get the Magic Mirror, please"

"Yes, Master Carmen." Said the Red headed girl bowing slightly as she left. Josh eyebrows rose as she left and smiled at Carmen.

"I won't even ask." Said Josh trying not to laugh at his brother who was scowling. Josh finally couldn't hold it in. While laughing he said, "You've always been a sucker for red headed girls."

"Yeah, well..."

"Master Carmen, I have the Mirror."

"Yes Marie, Thank you can you go prepare dinner for Me and my brother with cooking staff?" She bowed.

"Yes, Master Carmen." As soon as she left Josh asked,

"Isn't a magic mirror kinda cheesy?"

"Now, I know it seems cheesy, that I want you to respect Jerome. He's a kind man." He turned to the mirror that Marie hung up and said, " King Jerome. Please grace us with your presence." Carmen bowed pushing his brother into a bow with him.

"What is my dear Carmen?" King Jerome said. Josh looked up to see that he also looked like Jareth also. He had brown hair and one yellow eye one brown. He had yellow hair dye like Carmen's red and Jareth's blue and purple. Jerome looked at Carmen and then at Josh. "What is this Carmen? A present to me?" asked Jerome smiling at Josh, who turned bright red.

"No Master Jerome, He is my brother and he has also faced Jareth's obsession with Sarah as I have."

"Ah, I see so he wants to make the deal." said Jerome leaning back into his chair, because he had leaned forward in excitement.

"Yes, Master Jerome please let my brother make the deal, he's been hurt." Jerome watched Carmen as he said this and turned to Josh.

"Bring him to my kingdom, I shall decide if he's worthy." Jerome said and then he disappeared leaving both men saying,

"Yes, Master Jerome."


End file.
